When Games Collide (A game-crossover story)
by eljacko12
Summary: What i've done is taken some of my favourite games and mushed them all into one story. The catergorys for the crossover let me choose only one but there will be apperances from Link to Fox and his team and even a mention to the Master Hand and Crazy Hand plus many more! It's my first story and I thought, heck why not see if people like it. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

(Still in the process of making this but here is the first 11 chapters, I'll do it in a few parts to check if people actually like this. Taken a while and is over 5,000 words already. Anyways on with the story. First 2 chapters)

(Chapter 1 – A 'normal' summer's day)

It was a peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom, Bowser was dead, again, and Mario and Princess Peach were enjoying a nice picnic in the centre of the Mushroom kingdom. Yesterday, Peach had been baking all day, and she was determined to finally give Mario the cake he deserved.

Mario and Peach were lying on the grass when she finally decided to get the cake out of the picnic basket but Mario had drifted off to sleep. "Mario, Mario? Wake up Mario, I have something for you" She said as she tried to wake him up. There was no answer. So, she had another go "Mario, hey Mario wake up already!" But eventually she gave up and also had a little rest on the soft grass, under the hot summer sun.

Mario, who had no idea what was going on around him, was stuck in a dream land. He thought it was just a dream, but boy was he wrong. He awoke to find a strange pink blob sat next to him. This was no blob however, it was actually none other than Kirby and Mario was quite literally in Dream Land!


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2 – Mario in Dream Land)

"Wah?" Mario sighed as he awoke and saw his surroundings. They didn't look as familiar as when he fell asleep. He pinched his arm to check if he was asleep. He soon found out he wasn't, when a sharp pain hit him on his arm. "Ow, ow, ow!" He shouted as he then realised there was in fact another thing next to him. "Hi!" Kirby said as that's the only thing he could say at the time. Mario stared at him with a blank face; the creature was unknown to him as was the place he had woken up in. Kirby could tell Mario was confused, and so explained that Mario was in Dream Land and that it was Kirby's home. Mario was now even more confused, but just rolled with it and let Kirby roll on with his explanation of why Mario woke up where he did.

5 hours later, Mario was asleep again and Kirby had finished his explanation, of which Mario had heard about half an hour of.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 – An unlikely partnership)

Mario had been asleep again for a while; so long that Kirby had fallen asleep too. When they both awoke, they discussed a plan of action. Kirby went to speak, "There should be a portal to your world somewhere around here, and I think that's how you got here in the first place, so it must still be around!" Mario was amazed that Kirby was so good at speaking English, so Mario just nodded and they headed off into the centre of Dream Land!

When they arrived at their 'planned' destination, there was no portal, but instead there was a strange landing pad. Kirby recognised the symbol on it, and said "We are definitely not where we planned to be, this is Meta-Knights hangar!" Mario then asked "Who is he?" Kirby then explained that Meta-Knight was Kirby's 'enemy' but sometimes they had to work together to defeat their real enemy. "Perhaps if we can find the Halberd, we can ask Meta-Knight to help us" Kirby told Mario. Mario nodded before then leaving the hangar and searching for the Halberd!


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-eaa1488d-b0bf-1054-65dd-c1d6a2b2f0e5" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"(Chapter 4 – Enter Meta-Knight!)/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"(Hopefully everyone wanted this still. Working on chapter 17 now so should be able to post more soon)span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"After walking around dream land for about an hour, Kirby and Mario decided it was time for a rest. As they sat down to rest their feet though, a herd of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos came marching towards Kirby and Mario. They were carrying a strange throne type chair, and on top of the chair was a Duck, by name of King Deedeedee, who was Kirby's real enemy. Deedeedee jumped down off of his throne and stood, towering above, Kirby and Mario. He looked at Mario and inspected his moustache then his hair then the rest of him. Mario was shocked at the size of King Deedeedee but refused to say anything, because he was the King and Mario was, after all, a foreigner to this land.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"King Deedeedee stood around for a while, but then left the scene and Kirby and Mario were greeted with a shadow. They looked up to see what this shadow was from, and sure enough it was from the Halberd, and Meta-Knight was inside! Now all the duo had to do is ask for his assistance, but would he say yes?span/p 


End file.
